yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Yandere Simulator Fan Wikia:Discord
A Discord server is coming soon. It is currently in a closed beta. This page documents policies for the Discord. The Discord is available via this link; Verification The server is only for users. Users who haven't provided verification, will only be able to post on #verification. They are permitted to view a select few channels, such as #rules. Once verified, users on the server will have their nickname changed to their Wikia name. If a user wishes to be known by an alternative name, they can request staff to alter their nickname to be formatted as "WikiaName (PreferredName)". However, this can be done only once every 3 months. Every week non-verified users are pruned from the Discord. This is only done to prevent a clutter of unverified accounts. If a Chat Mod+ is not on (or not responding) the Discord when you join, it's recommended you leave a message on their Wikia Message Wall (do not leave them a PM on Discord) with your Discord ID. Once they reply, they'll verify you. A user can be re-verified, however they can only be re-verified 2 times a year. If when verified a user already was using their Wikia username, they are to be given the Nameshifter role. Chat Mods+ will routinely monitor these users for any changes. Exclusive Rules General *No linking to other discords. *No linking to sites not on the links page. *No posting artwork you don't own, wasn't made for you, or you don't have permission to use/post. *Users under the age of 13 will be banned from the Discord until they reach 13. **This ban does not carry over to the Wiki. **Being under 13 is against both Wikia's and Discord's rules, and we give no protection from people reporting you for being under 13. Music *To listen to music, please join the music-listen channel. *If no one is in the channel and Rythm is not there, please ask any staff to start the music. *Please only use the channel to only talk about music. All other conversations should go to other channels such as #general. *You can suggest songs here, but the Events Committee or an Admin+ must approve of it to be added to the playlist. Roleplays *Only play 1 character, unless: **Your first character dies. **Your first character is a canon character and the 2nd is an OC. **Both of your characters are OCs. **Staff have given approval for any other case. *Keep it SFW *Be polite and oblige to the policies *Flow with the story line *If you are taking a break, please say ~break **The roleplayers will act as if you were occupied with something. Roleplays The Discord hosts its own Roleplays. Picking the theme and running of the Roleplays is done by the Events Committee. Link Approval To help prevent abuse, scams, malware, and the like, posting links (even Discord invites) that have not been approved is not allowed. All staff members, even the Intern, have the right to approve a link. To request a link's approval, you have to post it on #link_approval. Once requested, a staff member will look at it. If it's to a download, the staff member is to scan it with VirusTotal. If the file comes back clean, then the staff member can approve it. Moderation Moderation of the Discord server is carried out by Chat Mods, Discussion Mods, and up. Some additional support is provided by other staff. The abilities of other ranks will be limited to the following; *All ranks can approve links. (including Intern) **Chat Mods, Discussion Mods, and up can revoke a link's approval. *All ranks can start music playlists. (including Intern) **Only Chat Mods, Discussion Mods, and up can alter the music. Other This section details policies that do not fit elsewhere. Beta Testers Anyone that joined during the server's Private Beta has a "Beta Tester" role. This role grants no additional benefits. Former Staff Former staff get a "Former Staff" role. Role Colors The Head of each rank is given the right to change their rank's color at any point, provided it had not been changed by the same Head within a 2 month period. The Intern's color cannot be changed by the Intern, but the Council of the People can vote to change the color during the 2nd meeting of the month if it is proposed.